


Smile

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to make Leonard smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s gorgeous Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/579503.html) on jim_and_bones, whereupon the boys are smiling prettily. Comm is f-locked so must be joined to see the pretty.

They’d been dating for the best part of six months, when Jim came to the sudden, irreversible conclusion that he’d never seen Leonard truly smile. The doctor was more often seen with a frown pulling his brows down low over stormy hazel eyes while he was working, or slightly less often, with a small, almost shy, smile that curved his lips when he was relaxing. Jim, by contrast, smiled quite often, that wide grin that brightened his face and made his eyes dance with bright humour. Leonard had always said he liked Jim’s smile.

Jim made it his personal quest after that to try to bring a genuine smile to Leonard’s face. He tried showering Leonard with gifts, but that made the doctor suspicious and frown all the more. To Leonard’s mind, the sudden cavalcade of endless books and ancient movies meant that Jim had done something wrong, and so the frown was in place instead of a smile. Jim tried food next, something that brought that shy smile to Leonard’s face again, yet the suspicion was still there. It didn’t matter what Jim did, it seemed that Leonard was forever bound to think he was trying to apologize for something.

Jim was on the verge of giving up when he stumbled upon a way to make Leonard grin quite by accident. They were alone in Jim’s quarters, Leonard’s head resting in Jim’s lap while the doctor read, Jim’s hand a constant pressure against Leonard’s scalp as the captain absently stroked idle fingers through the other man’s hair. Jim watched the doctor for a while, smiling to himself over how relaxed Leonard was, body resting against his in gentle, lazy lines. Leonard looked up, and caught Jim smiling at him.

“What?” Leonard asked, a sudden frown displacing the relaxed lines of his face.

“I love you,” Jim said, on impulse. 

It started as a slow crinkle of the skin around Leonard’s eyes, hazel irises sparkling with sudden pleasure, before the hugest grin Jim had ever seen on the other man’s face curled the corners of Leonard’s mouth in happy lines. Jim couldn’t help but grin back, and his assertions that the other man had a lovely smile were justified. 

“You’ve never told me that before, Jim,” Leonard said, still grinning. “Why now?” 

“No reason. But I do love you, you know,” Jim said, rubbing one thumb over the other man’s temple. 

“Well, I love ya, too, darlin’,” Leonard said, with a puzzled chuckle, as though he still didn’t know why Jim had declared his love for him.

He was still grinning when he returned his attention back to his book, and Jim resumed stroking his fingers through the doctor’s hair. Jim huffed out a quiet, pleased note, thinking to himself that if all it took to make Leonard smile was to tell him he loved him, then he would do so more often in future.


End file.
